


Było to dawno temu...

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bo czemu nie, i jak zwykle fuck u metatron, królestwo, trochę magii, trochę zwierząt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	1. ...na skraju lasów królowej Naomi...

Było to dawno temu. Ale nie aż tak dawno, żeby byli to jaskiniowcy. Ale nie było jeszcze prądu. I nie było jeansów. Więc nie było też zbyt nowocześnie. Czyli działo się to dawno… Ale nieważne o czasy. Ważne, że wszystko zaczęło się i skończyło na obrzeżach lasu małej wsi. 

Jeśli chodzi o początek… właśnie znowu siano i zbierano ostatnie plony po lecie. Jesień w pełni zawitała nad pięknym królestwem, a wsie stały się pomarańczowymi, małymi rajami z całymi połaciami lasu, w których rodzina królewska często urządzała polowania…  
Tak naprawdę to ta historia miała prawdziwy początek wraz z narodzeniem się długo wyczekiwanego królewicza – Deana Winchestera. Cztery lata później na świat przyszedł malutki Sam Winchester. Mary zmarła przy porodzie, a król szybko zawarł polityczne małżeństwo z królową Naomi. Tak też oba królestwa się połączyły i żyli długo i szczęśliwie…  
No właśnie nie do końca.  
Bo drugi początek historii miał miejsce właśnie w jednej ze wsi na końcu królestwa Naomi. Jej mąż został zabity i ku zdumieniu wszystkich dworzan, została przy władzy, a królową była surową, ale sprawiedliwą. Nie zagłębiała się także w małe wsie pod jej (później Winchesterów) panowaniem. A właśnie tam wraz z pierwszym trelem zimowej sikorki narodził się chłopiec o imieniu Castiel.  
\- Mamo, sądzisz, że on także..? – Spytał się cicho Gabriel, a kobieta przyłożyła palec do ust i powolutku zawinęła chłopczyka w pled. Otworzyła okno i położyła zawiniątko na parapecie. Castiel zakwilił cicho, niezadowolony z zimna, jednak płacz ustał z kolejnym już tego dnia śpiewem sikorki. Ptaszek sfrunął z gałęzi i usiadł przed maluszkiem, przekrzywiając główkę. Zaćwierkał cicho, a dziecko roześmiało się radośnie, próbując go złapać.  
\- Sądzę, że tak, Gabrielu… - szepnęła i zabrała małego z chłodnego, zimowego powietrza. 

Takie więc były początki początku tej historii. Prawdziwy początek, a raczej przedsionek początku, miała ona na Festiwalu Jesieni. Jak co roku Winchesterowie wybierali się na polowanie, a wieczorem wracali z ubitymi dzikami i jeleniami, które przyrządzali nad wieloma ogniskami w wybranej przez siebie wsi Naomi. W tym roku John musiał wyjechać do innego królestwa, by wraz z Bobbym zarządzić kilka zmian w prawie, a więc braciom Winchester zostało zorganizowanie wszystkiego i wyruszenie na polowanie. Wybrana wieś otoczona prawie w zupełności przez las od razu spodobała się Deanowi. Mniej spodobała się Metatronomi – doradcy od strony Naomi, który pojawił się znikąd jak parszywy szczur. Nie lubili go, ale siłą rzeczy musieli go akceptować.  
\- Panie, nie wiem czy jest to dobry pomysł…  
\- A czemuż to? – Dean spojrzał na niego, unosząc lekko brew i nakładając już rękawice, by wybrać się na samotną przejażdżkę.  
\- Nie jest to chrześcijańska okolica. Plotki głoszą…  
\- Plotki głoszą także, że wasz ród ugina się pod każdą kobiecą stopą, a każdy mężczyzna w domu przyjmuje baty właśnie od swej żony lub kochanki – odparował, nie tracąc animuszu i poprawiając zaraz napierśnik. – Decyzja została podjęta, a wieś już szykuje się na przyjęcie ludzi z pobliskich wsi i miast oraz nas.  
Metatron skłonił się i wyszedł z sali. 

Castiel zauważył puszczyka i od razu zostawił zbieranie grzybów. Poprawił na sobie gruby, jesienny płaszcz i rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Hej, hej, chooodź tu, wracaj, wiem, że nie poszedłeś nigdzie na jakieś inne łoooosie – zawołał cichutko, a po chwili usłyszał głośne sapnięcie. Pokaźny łoś wyszedł zza drzew, machając jeszcze łbem i zrzucając przy tym liście i ziemię ze swoich łopat. Cas zawiązał dokładnie koszyk, by nie zgubić grzybów i podszedł do zwierzęcia, gładząc jego bok.  
\- Gabriel każe wracać, pewnie trwają przygotowania do Festiwalu – powiedział cicho.  
\- Zapewne tak, mój Castielu. Chodź, zabiorę cię szybko do domu – odezwał się niski, męski głos w jego głowie. Brunet podskoczył i z niemałą trudnością wdrapał się na jego grzbiet. – Trzymaj się – dodał ten sam głos, a Cas mruknął potakująco, trzymając się zaraz jego łopat. 

\- Jesteś w końcu – Gabriel stał oparty o tylną ścianę ich domu i patrzył jak chłopak zeskakuje ze zwierzęcia. Kiwnął w jego stronę, a łoś zawrócił w stronę drzew. Zaraz też Gabriel wyciągnął dłoń w grubej rękawicy, a na przedramieniu usiadł mu ten sam puszczyk, który poleciał po Castiela.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział do niego, wyciągając kawałek mięsa z sakwy przy pasie.  
\- O, mięso. Myszy coraz mniej, ciężka zima się zbliża – odpowiedział ptak i porwał nagrodę, zrywając się zaraz do lotu. Bracia podążyli za nim spojrzeniem zanim nie zniknął w koronach drzew. 

\- Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że nie powinniśmy się odzywać do zwierząt, gdy zacznie się Festiwal, prawda? Przyjedzie tutaj wielu, wielu ludzi z innych wsi, a nawet z dworu Winchesterów.  
\- Nie jestem na bieżąco w sprawach polityki – mruknął młodszy Novak i zdjął płaszcz, kucając przed ogniem i grzejąc dłonie. Pogłaskał śpiącego na poduszce kota, który łypnął na niego zielonym okiem i wrócił do snu, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- W ogóle nie jesteś na bieżąco z czymkolwiek – zaśmiał się Gabriel, stawiając herbatę na małym, drewnianym stoliku i opadając na wygodną sofę. Wyciągnął nogę i zaraz patrzył jak Cas siada wygodnie, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Na co czekał? Na wyjaśnienia i historię oczywiście. Po tym, jak ich matka zmarła, a później zmarła także przybrana ciotka Miranda, to Gabriel opiekował się młodszym bratem. Teraz, podniósł się i poszedł do szafki, by wrócić z mapą. Rozłożył ją przy Castielu i usiadł naprzeciwko, powoli zakreślając palcem linie tworzące terytorium Naomi.  
\- To królestwo Naomi. Jesteśmy pod jej rządami i w przypadku wezwania do czegokolwiek: pomocy, wojny czy stróżowania to ona ma pierwszeństwo przed Winchesterami. Ale- Gabe uniósł palec i chwilę szukał odpowiedniego miejsca na mapie – jest też sprawa, że nasza wioska leży na samym końcu jej ziem. Na złączeniu jej oraz Winchesterów. Miranda tłumaczyła zawsze, że to właśnie dlatego nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni.  
\- Co? Nie rozumiem – Castiel zmarszczył czoło, a od strony rudego kota dobiegło mruczące „jak zwykle, Cas”.  
\- Gdy się urodziłem byliśmy pod zupełnym panowaniem Naomi, jednak kilka lat później John Winchester, król tego terytorium – zakreślił większe niż wcześniej pole obok królestwa Naomi – stracił żonę i wziął ślub polityczny z naszą królową. Tego samego roku ty się urodziłeś. Miranda mówiła, że masz niebieskie oczy jak ulubione suknie Naomi oraz czarne włosy jak grzywa młodej klaczy królewicza Deana.  
\- Więc w tym roku na Festiwalu zjawi się kto?  
\- Dean i Sam Winchester. Bez Johna, który wyjechał teraz w dyplomatyczną podróż.  
\- I mamy nie rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, bo..?  
\- Bo John Winchester zaufał Naomi głównie ze względu na religijność naszego królestwa. Wiadomo, na wsiach często zostają jeszcze jakieś tradycje i pogańskie obrządki, jednak to, a rozmawianie ze zwierzętami… Po prostu nie powinniśmy zwracać na siebie uwagi, jasne? Nie chcemy przecież być posądzeni o czarną magię. 

Nadszedł dzień Festiwalu Jesieni. Cała, wydawać się mogło, malutka wieś huczała. Ktoś ciągle coś robił, ktoś grał, z każdego domu czuć było świeży chleb i pieczone oraz gotowane mięsiwa. W końcu musiano godnie ugościć królewiczów!  
Cas i Gabriel jak zwykle odstawali trochę od społeczeństwa i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Gabriel odsyłał właśnie kobietę, której dał lekarstwa, Castiel nakładał płaszcz. Mijało właśnie południe, a na rynku tłoczyło się więcej ludzi niż w dniach Wielkiego Targu.  
\- Cas, gdzie pędzisz? – Spytał od razu. – Jeszcze kilka godzin i przyjadą Winchesterowie zapolować.  
\- Do lasu. Spokojnie, nic mi się nie stanie, znalazłem cudowną jaskinię. Widzimy się już przy ogniskach! – Krzyknął, wybiegając i znikając za domem.  
Przebiegł przez pierwszą linię drzew, rozglądając się i cicho nawołując. Ten sam łoś przybiegł po krótkiej chwili, pozwalając pogłaskać się po pysku.  
\- Co mamy dzisiaj w planach? – Odezwał się wprost do jego myśli, a Cas nasunął na głowę kaptur.  
\- Jestem pewny, że w jakichś częściach lasu nie byliśmy. 

\- Życzcie szczęścia! – Winchesterowie pomachali ludziom dłońmi i spięli konie, ruszając w stronę lasu. Rozpoczęło się oficjalne polowanie.  
\- Wypatrzyłeś sobie jakąś, Sammy? Dobrze by było umocnić ten cały polityczny ślub takim prawdziwym, z miłości.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że powinniśmy szukać sobie kobiet z dworu, a nie wsi.  
\- Mama też mieszkała na pograniczu – burknął Dean, poprawiając się w siodle i zerkając na Sama. 

\- Gdzie on jest? – Syknął Gabe, chodząc po domu. Słyszał już strzały, a więc Winchesterowie pewnie coś upolowali. Nie mógł się mylić: cały ich ród słynął ze świetnych strzelców.  
\- Przesadzasz – zamruczał nisko kot, wskakując na stół i wąchając przygotowany, mały obiad. – Nie sądzisz, że jeśli będziecie mieć jedzenie tam to…  
\- Nie, nie dostaniesz tego kawałka mięsa – zerknął w obrażone, zielone oczy i podrapał go zaraz za uchem. – Martwię się, że jak jakiś głupek wpakuje się nagle na grzbiecie łosia prosto pod lufę jednego z braci. 

Castiel tego nie zrobił… bo spał. Zasnął gdzieś na obrzeżach, wtulony w bok leżącego zwierzęcia. Nadal z naciągniętym kapturem, skrzyżowanymi rękoma na torsie i wyciągniętymi do przodu nogami. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać: złoty blask ognisk od strony wsi przedzierał się nawet przez ten rząd drzew i kilku domów. Cas poprawił się z cichym mruknięciem i nawet nie usłyszał wiwatowania tłumu, gdy Winchesterowie wrócili, wioząc ze sobą dzika i jelenia.  
Zsiedli z koni, powiedzieli kilka słów, po czym wskazano im miejsca przy stole obok największego ogniska. Dean sięgnął do piersi i chwilę macał się po niej, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co się stało? – Sam zerknął na niego znad pucharu wina.  
\- Amulet. Zgubiłem go – syknął, wstając i odprawiając kilkoro ludzi, którzy od razu do niego podeszło. – ale miałem go jak wracaliśmy. Rzemyk musiał się zerwać gdzieś przy linii lasu.  
\- Dean, nie myślisz chyba go teraz szukać? Zaraz będzie ciemno, nic nie zobaczysz… - Ale Dean już nie słuchał. Jak najdalej od ludzi i stołów, okrężną drogą, skierował się ku powoli kołyszącym się drzewom.  
Czemu zawsze musi mieć rację? Nic nie widzę w tej cholernej trawie – myślał, powoli przesuwając się między drzewami i wytężając wzrok jak tylko potrafił. Słyszał śpiewy nawet tutaj, jednak oprócz tego miał w uszach dźwięk własnych kroków i co jakiś czas dźwięk łamanej przez siebie gałązki.  
Dlatego nie spodziewał się nadzwyczaj głośnego, zwierzęcego pomruku zaledwie dwa metry dalej.  
Na widok wielkiego łosia, od razu sięgnął do broni, odbezpieczając ją z trzaskiem.  
Wtedy też obok cielska łosia coś się poruszyło. A raczej ktoś. Chłopak podniósł się szybko, a kaptur zsunął się z jego głowy. Widząc wycelowaną w zwierzę lufę, objął jego szyję rękoma, jakby sam go osłaniając.  
\- Jak w ogóle śmiesz strzelać w trakcie jego odpoczynku?! Możesz burzyć się na skrytobójstwa dokonywane podczas snu ofiary, ale na zwierzę nie wahasz się podnieść broni! – Powiedział głośno, mrużąc oczy w ciemności. Zauważył jak lufa została opuszczona, a mężczyzna przed nim zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu. Castiel spojrzał na łosia i pogłaskał go jeszcze, po czym podniósł się i poklepał go po boku.  
\- Idź już, będę niedługo wracał do Gabriela – szepnął i znowu odwrócił się do prawie-zabójcy jego zwierzęcego przyjaciela. Łoś spojrzał jeszcze na strzelbę, po czym powoli zawrócił i zniknął za drzewami.  
\- Ty do niego mówiłeś? Do łosia? – Dean spojrzał na chłopaka przed sobą. Wydawało się, że nieznajomy mógł być w wieku Sama. Cofnął się o dwa kroki w tył, stwierdzając, że spotkał się z obłąkańcem.  
\- Ty do niego celowałeś chociaż nic ci nie zrobił. Co wydaje się bardziej moralne? – Castiel postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, dopiero teraz zauważając skrzące się, zielone oczy i mocno zarysowaną szczękę młodzieńca. Nie znał go, to na pewno nie była osoba z jego wsi. Widząc zaraz ubranie, gdzieś w sercu pojawił się niepokój, że właśnie obraził kogoś z dworzan. Jak nic doniosą o tym królewiczom… Trzeba ratować twarz. – Czasem do nich mówię… ale wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Wszystko. Mieszkam tutaj i… i mam na imię Castiel. A ty?  
Dean musiał chwilę się nad tym zastanowić. Bo po raz pierwszy spotkał się z osobą, która go nie znała. Która nie padła przed nim na kolana, która potraktowała go normalnie, a nawet śmiała na niego nakrzyczeć!  
\- Dean. Dean Winchester.  
Castiel poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie. Trzeba było słuchać Gabriela i nigdzie nie wychodzić. Siedzieć w domu albo przy ogniskach i nic nie robić i nie zasypiać przy cholernym łosiu. Teraz na pewno będą kłopoty, teraz skaże go, nakrzyczy, wsadzi jego i pewnie Gabriela do lochu, powie o czarnej magii, zasugeruje to i trafią na koło albo i gorzej, a wtedy…  
\- Zaciekawiłeś mnie, Castielu – Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, cofając się w stronę oświetlonej dalekim blaskiem ognisk drogi. – Będziesz brał udział w Festiwalu czy wrócisz do snu w lesie?  
Novak zamrugał powoli i skinął głową. Orientując się, że na nic tym gestem nie odpowiedział, westchnął cicho.  
\- Będę na Festiwalu, De- paniczu.  
\- Dean. Mów mi Dean. A teraz, mój brat czeka na mnie, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy. Do zobaczenia, Castielu – uśmiechnął się, zabezpieczając strzelbę i odchodząc.  
\- Gabriel mnie zabije – szepnął, stojąc chwilę w tym samym miejscu, ale w końcu ruszając za królewiczem.


	2. ...i linii ziem Winchesterów...

Gdy Dean usiadł na swoim miejscu, Sam spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem w brązowych oczach.  
\- Znalazłeś?  
\- Ale co?  
\- Amulet! Po niego przecież chodziłeś! - Dean patrzył się na brata przez dwie, długie sekundy, po czym pokręcił głową. No tak, szedł po amulet. Ale wtedy usłyszał łosia, a tam był Castiel i..  
Mimowolnie spojrzał pomiędzy ogniskami, próbując wypatrzeć tego specyficznego chłopaka.  
W końcu go dostrzegł i uśmiechnął się na to lekko.

Castiel pierwsze co poczuł to ciepło ognisk. Drugie, to mocne pociągnięcie za rękaw. Gabriel oświetlony od tyłu przez ogień wydawał się dziwnie większy i o wiele groźniejszy niż zwykle. Przy jego nogach siedział kot, obojętnie liżąc swoją łapę.  
\- Ja… hej, Gabe… t-to… jesteśmy przy ogniskach, tak? Tak jak się umawialiśmy. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo i potarł kark. Zaraz został trzepnięty w ucho aż się skrzywił.  
\- Nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, rozumiesz? Zacząłem się martwić, że Winchesterowie oprócz zwierzyny przywiozą też ciebie. Nieżywego lub zakutego w kajdany!

Gdy Cas już chciał się tłumaczyć, podeszła do nich młoda dziewczyna. Miała długie, rude włosy splecione teraz w warkocz, na końcu którego zawiązana została czerwona wstążka. Prosta sukienka otulała jej piersi i uwydatniała kształt klepsydry, rozchodząc się lekko u dołu. Castiel wraz z kotem udawali, że nie widzą jak Gabrielowi łagodnieją rysy.  
-Nie było cię na pierwszych tańcach, Gabrielu. Miałam nikłą nadzieję, że uda mi się teraz cię wyciągnąć, jednak widzę, że jesteś w trakcie krzyczenia na brata. Będę więc przy stole przed wschodnim ogniskiem. – Powiedziała spokojnie, odwracając się z gracją i odchodząc. Nie przeszła nawet czterech metrów, gdy Gabriel przeklął i dosłownie rzucił się za nią, po drodze porywając ją do tańca.

Dookoła ognia pojawiało się coraz więcej par oraz grup młodych dziewcząt. Tańczyły one czasem w parach, śmiejąc się i zabierając sobie wzajemnie wstążki z włosów, które na koniec Festiwalu miały być spalone. Panował tutaj zwyczaj spalania wstążek, które miały imitować skrzące się nitki babiego lata – jako pożegnania najcieplejszej pory roku i przygotowania się do jesieni. Castiel z zadowoleniem znalazł miejsce przy jednym ze stołów i sięgnął po pieczone kasztany i kawałek mięsa dzika. Kot usiadł zaraz obok niego mrucząc głośno i trącając go łapą.  
\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, wiesz, że Gabriel mnie dobrze nie karmi. To ty jesteś moim ulubieńcem. Na twoich kolanach tak dobrze się śpi. I cały jesteś… - kot urwał swój długi wywód, gdy dyskretnie został mu rzucony tłusty smakołyk.

Kolejne godziny były wypełnione winem, tańcem i śpiewem ludzi z ich wsi, okolicznych miast, a nawet osób z dworu Winchesterów.  Oraz Gabriela, nadal tańczącego i pijącego wraz z Lily, która już od dawna owinęła go sobie wokół palca.  
Wraz z winem zanikały granice między dworem, a wsią. Wszyscy zachowywali się równie nierozważnie. W tym Dean Winchester, który do picia był zawsze pierwszy. Wstał od stołu, zaczynając krążyć wokół ognisk i co raz tańczyć, z którąś z dworzanek. To samo zrobił jego młodszy brat, jednak był w lepszym stanie oraz co raz zerkał na starszego brata w obawie, że ten zrobi coś głupiego.  
Albo wpakuje się do ogniska, jak ostatni idiota.

\- Mogę prosić? – Castiel usłyszał jego głos za sobą. Poderwał głowę do góry i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że tak, to właśnie Dean… proszący go do tańca. Podniósł się niepewnie i zerknął na ludzi, którzy zamiast siedzieć już przy stołach, tańczyli wokół ognisk. Zrozumiałym było, że Winchester oddalił się od jaskrawego światła i objął Castiela w pasie, okręcając go dookoła z gracją. Castiel za to z czystym brakiem umiejętności potknął się, prawie wywalając ich dwójkę.  
Po trzecim nastąpnięciu na stopę królewicza, Dean przestał tańczyć. Castiel, cały czerwony na twarzy, spuścił głowę.  
\- Nie umiem tańczyć, Dean. Nie uczono mnie tego…  
Dean z zaciekawieniem patrzył na kota, który zaczął się dookoła nich kręcić, co raz ocierając o nogi Castiela i mrucząc głośno.  
\- To twój?  
\- Pewnie… pewnie chce jeść – powiedział szybko i zerknął w stronę tańczącego brata. Po chwili na Deana i znowu na kota. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, powiedział: - Możemy podejść do mojego domu. Nakarmię go i wrócimy na Festiwal.  
Ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu Winchester się zgodził.

Drzwi głośno skrzypnęły, gdy weszli do środka. W kominku trzaskał ogień, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach suszonych nad nim ziół. Castiel sięgnął po podłużne łuczywo i zapalił kilka świec rozstawionych w kuchni i salonie. Kot głośno miauknął, patrząc na Deana.  
\- Ot, królewicz się zjawił. Naprawdę wami rządzi? Patrz, przecież on na oczy porządnej chaty nie widział! – Kot miał trochę rację. Winchester z czystym szokiem rozglądał się po prosto, ale przytulnie urządzonych pokojach.  
Castiel syknął na zwierzaka, odcinając mu solidny kawałek pieczonego wcześniej mięsa. Wrzucił to do miski i w odpowiedzi usłyszał zadowolone „dziękuję”.  
\- Ty… tu mieszkasz?  
\- Tak, z Gabrielem. Moim starszym bratem. Wcześniej jeszcze z matką, ale zmarła… - wzruszył ramionami, zerkając w tańczący płomyk świecy.  
\- W trójkę w czymś tak małym?

W trakcie ich rozmowy kot wyślizgnął się przez uchylone okno. Zaledwie chwilę zajęło mu dobiegnięcie do ognisk. Siedząc pod jednym z najbliższych domów obserwował nadal trwającą zabawę.  
Zauważył też wysokiego, rozglądającego się wszędzie mężczyznę. Zadęły trąby. Do końca Festiwalu, a raczej do palenia wstążek zostało pół godziny. Kot machnął niespokojnie ogonem i zastrzygł uszami słysząc głos swojego drugiego właściciela. Gabriel śmiał się, trzymając w objęciach kobietę, z którą tańczył już tak długo. Powoli, ostrożnie rozplątywał główną wstążkę, by zaraz zabrać się za mniejsze, wplecione w jej włosy.  
Zielone oczy o wąskich przez światło ognisk, źrenicach znowu wypatrzyły postawnego młodzieńca z napierśnikiem. Rozmawiał z trębaczami, rozmawiał z kilkoma dziewczętami… Najwidoczniej nie dostał chcianej odpowiedzi. Sztywno wrócił do głównego stołu, popijając szybko z kielicha z winem i nadal rozglądając się po rynku.  
Przy kolejnym wzniesionym toaście kota już nie było.

\- Więc nie znasz rodziny królewskiej. Nie wiedziałeś kim jestem. A jednak wydajesz się rozumny, jest tak wiele ksiąg… zioła. Jesteś lekarzem?  
\- Umiem leczyć. Szybciej nazwałbym się druidem. Ale moje umiejętności nie dorównują umiejętnościom mojego brata.  
\- Co jeszcze umiesz? Co wiesz? – Deana zaczynał fascynować ten młody mężczyzna. Zachowywał się spokojnie, chodził po salonie i kuchni poprawiając niektóre rzeczy, bawiąc się płomieniami świecy i podkładając do kominka.  
\- Znam mnóstwo mitów i legend z moich okolic. Znam też trochę historię kraju królowej Naomi: moja babka była jej starszą, ale bliską przyjaciółką, gdy ta jeszcze nie była u władzy. Oprócz tego dobrze mi idzie… dogadywanie się ze zwierzętami.  
\- Co za wyrafinowany, słowny żart – cyniczny pomruk kota przebił się przez myśli o Deanie. Zwierzak siedział znowu na blacie przy oknie wyciągając tylną łapę i zaczynając się myć. – Proponuje odesłać królewicza, bo grały już trąby na palenie wstążek.  
\- Czas już na nas. Zbyt długo cię nie ma wokół dworzan – powiedział cicho Castiel, poprawiając na sobie lekką koszulę i sięgając po płaszcz.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś do mnie przyszedł, Cas.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Do zamku. – Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Chociaż wtedy musielibyśmy radzić sobie z gapiami, etykietą i… Czy byłby sposób przekazania ci dokładnego opisu jak trafić do tajnego wyjścia z pałacu?

Castiel uśmiechnął się na to i sięgnął po rękawicę. Wyszli na tył domu, tam, gdzie zaczynał się już las. Chłopak zagwizdał powoli i śpiewnie, a puszczyk z łopotem skrzydeł usiadł na wyciągniętej dłoni w rękawicy.  
\- Ptaki to inteligentne stworzenia. Potrafią zapamiętać drogę do gniazd, bezpiecznych miejsc lub nawet innych kontynentów. Ten puszczyk należy do mojej rodziny już od dawna. Pewnego dnia pomógł mi wrócić do domu. Miałem może pięć lat, biegłem za jakimś zającem…  
\- Nie zasnąłeś? – Spytał się Dean z uśmiechem i zaraz odpowiedział mu na to uśmiech Castiela.  
\- Ten puszczyk będzie krążył dookoła. Po tym, jak znajdziecie się już w pałacu wyjdź przez tajne wyjście. Znajdzie cię. Gdyby coś się stało lub gdybym chciał cię o czymś poinformować będę wysyłać kruka.  
Winchester powoli pokiwał głową, przypatrując się nieruchomemu ptaku.  
\- Jeśli mówisz, że to zadziała… Więc kiedy mogę się ciebie spodziewać?  
\- A kiedy chcesz mnie ujrzeć, Dean?  
Winchester poprawił napierśnik i odszedł dwa kroki w tył, powoli odwracając się w stronę rynku i ognisk.  
\- Jak najszybciej. – Uśmiechnął się.

Castiel nie pojawił się już na paleniu wstążek. Siedział z kotem na kolanach przy kominku i czytał książkę. Zasnął tak, obudzony dopiero przez Gabriela. Był środek nocy, gdy starszy Novak wrócił zadowolony do domu.  
\- Oj Casie, siedząc w domu nic nie będziesz miał od życia. Leć do łóżka – klepnął go w ramię. Kot fuknął niezadowolony.  
\- Śmierdzisz seksem, Gabrielu.  
\- Nie powiem czym czasem ty śmierdzisz – padła riposta Gabe’a. Castiel ziewnął i z mruczącym przyjacielem ruszył do łóżka.

Dean po tym jak zdjął z siebie wszystko co ciężkie i odczekał dobre trzy godziny, by wszyscy służący skończyli swoje prace, ruszył po ciemku korytarzami. Znał je już na pamięć, nie potrzebował świecy. Dwa razy w lewo, w dół schodami, prosto, drugi skręt w lewo, od razu w prawo i po zimnych, ciosanych z kamienia stopniach. Skończyły się ciepłe noce, o czym oczywiście Winchester nie pomyślał, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Przebiegł szybko trzy metry do grubego muru i ściągnął z rzemyka kluczyk. Otworzył proste, drewniane drzwi w kolorze cegły. Nie było ich widać, przeważnie, że wyjście te wychodziło na las. Zaklął w myślach na swoją głupotę. Jak miał niby dać Castielowi klucz? Nie mógł go nigdzie zostawić, a przecież…  
Rozejrzał się i już miał zamiar zawracać, gdy usłyszał łopot skrzydeł. Puszczyk wylądował przed nim. Dean za to ukucnął i po chwili okręcił rzemyk z kluczykiem na wyciągniętej, ptasiej nóżce.  
Kolejny powiew zimna. Szybko wrócił do zamku, słysząc jeszcze jak drzwi zatrzasnęły się z łomotem.

Ostatnie płomienie gaszonych już ognisk odbiły się w okrągłych oczach puszczyka.


	3. Mieszkało tam dwóch braci...

Puszczyk tylko raz okrążył cały pałac i wioskę. Usiadł w końcu na parapecie i zastukał dziobem w szybę. Cas zerwał się z łóżka, otwierając mu i przyjmując mały kluczyk. Uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął, gładząc go po puszystej główce. – A teraz leć, złów sobie coś do jedzenia.  
Puszczyk poruszył skrzydłami i po chwili odwrócił się, odlatując. Castiel dzisiaj już by nie zdążył dojechać do zamku. Nie ma mowy, było zbyt późno, a Gabriel nie lubił, gdy rankiem nie było jego młodszego brata. Martwił się – to wszystko.

Jedli właśnie śniadanie, gdy przez okno wskoczyła wiewiórka. Trzymała coś w małych łapkach, rozglądając się nerwowo i po chwili kuląc, gdy kocur przeszedł powoli obok niej.  
\- Zostaw go – mruknął Gabe z pełnymi ustami, po chwili upijając herbaty. Castiel z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się rudemu gościowi.  
\- J-j-a… ja dziś cho-chodziłem dookoła lasu i-i-i chatki, bo rzucacie czasem orzechy. I zna-znalazłem, ale n-nie orzechy – stuknął kilka razy ząbkami w przedmiot, który trzymał. – Orze-orzechy takie n-nie są. A ja-ja jestem głodny i-i-i-i…  
\- Ja też jestem głodny – odezwał się kot, przeciągając na słońcu i ciągle patrząc się na małego gryzonia. Po chwili stracił zainteresowanie, gdy Cas rzucił mu kawałek tłustej pieczeni.  
\- Co znalazłeś? – Spytał się w końcu. Wiewiórka ze strachem w paciorkowatych oczkach przyglądała się, jak kot dwoma dużymi kęsami rozprawia się z kawałkiem mięsa.  
\- N-n-nie orzechy!  
\- Damy ci kilka orzechów, ale pokaż co znalazłeś – uśmiechnął się lekko Cas, wyciągając dłoń. Wiewiórka chwilę się wahała, przestępując z nóżki na nóżkę i ruszając niespokojnie rudą kitką. W końcu ułożyła Castielowi na dłoni małą, rogatą główkę. Gabe nachylił się nad stołem, gwiżdżąc z podziwem.  
\- Amulet chroniący. Podobno młody Winchester nosi go pod zbroją, ale nie sądziłem, że to prawda. Musiał go zgubić podczas wczorajszego polowania – opadł z powrotem na krzesło, przyglądając się Castielowi. Ten wstał od stołu i przeszedł do małego pudełka nad kominkiem. Wyciągnął czarny, pleciony rzemyk i nasunął na niego amulet.  
\- Masz tu kilka orzechów – zaczął mówić, sięgając do koszyka przy złożonym drewnie. Wiewiórka wzięła ile dała rady unieść, po czym czmychnęła tak szybko, jak się dało. – Dobra, jeśli to mamy już z głowy… - ruszył do okien wychodzących na las i wychylił się, gwiżdżąc zaraz długo i znowu się rozglądając. Kruk przyleciał kilka sekund później, przekrzywiając czarną główkę i błyskając okiem, gdy dokładnie lustrował Castiela.  
\- O co chodzi? – Jego głos był podobny do szeptu. Castiel sięgnął do stołu, znajdując szybko kartkę i ołówek. Nabazgrał na niej kilka słów. Obwiązał rzemykiem zwinięty kawałek papieru, po czym przywiązał to do nóżki kruka.  
Po chwili na parapecie wylądował też puszczyk, kłaniając się lekko w stronę Gabriela, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z niezadowoloną miną.  
\- Wiesz gdzie lecieć – zwrócił się do puszczyka, po czym skinął im głową. Ptaki wstrząsnęły skrzydłami, po czym rozłożyły je, wybijając się z parapetu i znikając Castielowi z oczu.  
\- Co ty kombinujesz Casie? – Gabriel odłożył kubek z herbatą wstając i podchodząc do młodszego brata. – Nie pakuj się w królewskie szaty, dobrze ci radzę. Jak odkryją nasze powiązania z magią trafimy na stos.  
Kot miauknął potakująco, wskakując po chwili na stół i porywając kolejny kawałek mięsa.  
\- Umiem sobie radzić, Gabrielu. Nie powinieneś dzisiaj witać Lilly gdzieś na targu albo pomagać przy sprzątaniu ognisk? – Spytał, mrużąc lekko oczy i po chwili ruszając do swojego pokoju. Tam opadł na proste łóżko, wzdychając cicho. Oczywiście, że znał ryzyko tego wszystkiego. Naomi była bardzo religijna, na samym początku jej panowania chciała zmieść wszystkie małe wioski z ich własnymi ołtarzykami i bóstwami z powierzchni swojego kraju, ale spotkało się to z buntem wielu tysięcy chłopów. Gospodarka – nawet wspomagana przez państwo Winchesterów – upadłaby.  
Zostawiła więc wsie, ale kazała zniszczyć każdy ołtarz i świątynie, która czciła inne bóstwo. Za odstąpienie od tego rozkazu były nakładane grzywny, kary, dodatkowe godziny pracy, a w najgorszym przypadku… stos.  
Castiel zadrżał na samą myśl. Ale przecież Dean wydawał się zainteresowany jego kontaktami ze zwierzętami, księgami i ziołami… nie mógłby go przecież wydać.

\- Co do… - Dean dźwignął się z łóżka, słysząc miarowe uderzanie w okno i nieprzyjemny skrzek. Otworzył je, wpuszczając do środka czarnego jak noc kruka. Z jego nóżki, którą po chwili wystawił w stronę księcia zwisał kawałek kartki i jego amulet.  
„O której możemy się zobaczyć?” było napisane pochyłym, zawiłym pismem, który Deanowi kojarzył się z pismem lekarzy w ich zamku.  
„Zaraz po zachodzie słońca kończy się kolacja. Przyjedź”.

Ich spotkania trwały w najlepsze, nawet wtedy, gdy do zamku wrócił Bobby z królem Johnem. Zmęczony władca wysłuchał Metatrona, a raczej udawał, że słucha, zerkając tylko na to, jak Bobby marszczy się, jakby poczuł odór stajni.  
\- Dziękuję – John niemalże przysypiał w tronie, słuchając go. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, odpędzając senność. – Spełniłeś swoje obowiązki, możesz wrócić do królowej Naomi.  
\- Nie mogę, wasza królewska mość. – Skłonił się lekko. – Moja pani nakazała mi zostać tu i także mieć oko na synów waszej królewskiej mości, którzy od momentu zawarcia małżeństwa są także jej dziećmi.  
\- Sam i Dean nie potrzebują dodatkowe opiekuna, a na pewno nie – Bobby urwał, gdy dłoń króla uniosła się lekko do góry.  
\- Zostań więc tyle, ile… moja żona, przykaże. Odradzam jednak nazbyt szczegółowej opieki, ze względu na porywczość mojego starszego syna oraz obeznanie w prawie młodszego… Dobranoc, drogi Metatronie.  
Niski człowieczek ukłonił się, odburkując pozdrowienie i wychodząc z komnaty. John potarł palcami powieki i ziewnął potężnie, wiedząc, że przy Bobbym nie musiał zachowywać jakiejkolwiek etykiety. I wzajemnie, bo ten po chwili splunął, klnąc siarczyście na „ten szczurzy zadek” i dodając kilka opisowych epitetów na sługę Naomi.

\- Cas – Dean uśmiechnął się, witając go w małych drzwiach za zamkiem. Jak zawsze ruszyli cicho i szybko po korytarzach, zamykając się w końcu w komnacie Deana. – Jesteś wcześniej… zaraz powinniśmy dostać coś na rozgrzanie. Opowiedz mi dziś o… czarach.  
Castiel wyprostował się gwałtownie, zamierając z wyciągniętą ręką, by zsunąć z siebie ciepły płaszcz. Była już połowa jesieni, noce były zimne, a podróż na grzbiecie łosia lub jelenia szybka i męcząca.  
\- Słucham?  
\- O czarach. O magii… Cas, nie okłamuj mnie. Wiem, że ty i Gabriel…  
\- Niczego nie rozumiesz, Dean. Nie możesz o tym wiedzieć to…  
\- Nie wydam cię. Ani twojego brata – Winchester podszedł dwa kroki do przodu łapiąc zmarznięte, twarde od pracy w ogrodzie i od rąbania drewna, dłonie Castiela w swoje ciepłe. Przysunął je sobie do ust, całując jego knykcie. Cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy i cały czas nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak ktoś mógł mieć tak niebieskie oczy. – Nie mógłbym wydać kogoś, kogo pokochałem. – Dodał szeptem.  
Przyglądał się, jak blade, wąskie usta rozchylają się, układają w idealne „o”. Jak na dotychczas posiniałe od chłodu policzki, robią się rumiane, gdy sens słów dochodzi do czarownika.  
I wtedy to były sekundy, zanim Cas objął księcia za szyję i pocałował czule.

\- Alyss, niesiesz to dla królewiczów? – Bobby minął się w korytarzu ze służką. Ta od razu przystanęła i zgodnie z obyczajem wyciągnęła tacę, pokazując co na niej jest. Dwa, drewniane kubki i dzban grzanego wina.  
\- Dla królewicza Deana – odparła spokojnie, zerkając znad rąbka białego czepka. Bobby zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. To był znak, że chce wiedzieć więcej. – Od jakiegoś czasu każe przynosić do siebie dwa kielichy. Nie zadajemy pytań, sir.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Ja mu zadam – odparł, po chwili odbierając od służącej tacę. – Zmykaj stąd, nie zostajesz w żaden sposób pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek.  
\- Dziękuję, sir – dygnęła przed nim lekko i zawróciła w stronę kuchni i tłoczących się już tam sprzątaczek.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Deana z transu. Stali na środku komnaty obejmując się tak mocno, jakby ktoś miał ich zaraz rozdzielić siłą. Usta miał już spierzchnięte od pocałunków, oddech mu się rwał, a widok zniszczonego tym wszystkim Castiela był nie do opisania. To, jak niesfornie układały mu się włosy, jak błękitne oczy zrobiły się ciemne jak niebo przed burzą i to, jak pomiędzy każdym pocałunkiem przygryzał dolną wargę niepewny tego, co robi… Dean czuł, że oszaleje, jeśli nie pocałuje go po raz kolejny.  
\- Szybko, do garderoby – szepnął mu na ucho, popychając w stronę ciemnych drzwi. Castiel wszedł tam po cichu chowając się pomiędzy ciężkimi i długimi płaszczami na nocne łowy i delegacje.  
\- Bobby, nie wiedziałem, że ojciec zdegradował cię do służącej – Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko, a mężczyzna przed nim odstawił z brzękiem tacę na stół przy oknie.  
\- Czemu wziąłeś dwa kubki, jeśli jesteś jeden? Czy może nie umiem liczyć?  
\- Sam zaraz przyjdzie. – Skłamał od razu Deana, przechodząc powoli przez pokój i tupiąc wyraźnie.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Sprawdzam deski – odparł spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. – No, Bobby, to chcesz może tego grzanego wina? Mogę posłać po kolejny kubek, bo Sam powinien być lada chwila – w końcu usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, gdy nastąpił na jedną z desek. Po długich dniach prób, w końcu okazało się, że pokoje braci są połączone. Dostatecznie mocne stąpnięcie na jedną z desek uruchamiało mały dzwoneczek w drugim pokoju i vice versa.  
\- Nie kombinuj, chłopcze. Dobrze wiesz, że ojciec szuka ci żony. Nie marnuj swojej szansy na… - skinął w stronę tacy. – Na pierwsze lepsze dziewki.  
Chwilę po tym w drzwiach pojawił się drugi królewicz. Odgarnął przydługie włosy z oczu i uśmiechnął się do Bobby’iego. Zerknął też na brata, a później na tacę.  
\- Też dzisiaj z nami pijesz, Bobby?  
\- Sammy, czy jesteś pierwszą lepszą dziewką?  
\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie. A o co chodzi?  
\- A takie tam niuanse – Dean uśmiechnął się w stronę Bobby’iego, po chwili żegnając go skinięciem głowy.

Przeczekali kilka dobrych minut zanim Sam nie spojrzał na brata, niemalże rzucając mu się do gardła. Wskazał dłonią powoli stygnące wino.  
\- Co to ma być, Dean? – Wysyczał przez zęby. - Pierwsza lepsza dziewka? Przyznaj się, wtedy na paleniu wstążek któraś zawróciła ci w głowie, prawda? Czy to może jedna z naszych służących?  
Dean nalał sobie wina, powoli przechodząc w stronę garderoby. Otworzył drzwi i dłonią sięgnął do nadgarstka chowającego się w głębi Casa. Wyszli we dwójkę, na co Sam pokręcił głową.  
\- Świetnie, Dean. Świetnie. Mężczyzna bez rodowodu, idealnie. Jeszcze po kryjomu i… mężczyzna… nie wiem kto pierwszy zetnie nam głowę, John za hańbę, czy Naomi za związek dwóch mężczyzn…  
\- Nikt nikomu nie zetnie głowy, Sammy. Nikt się nie dowie, a ty też nie piśniesz słówka.  
\- Czemu miałbym? – Sam usiadł na krześle i sięgnął po czysty kubek nalewając sobie wina i wypijając je za jednym zamachem. – Może tak bym chociaż uniknął kary.  
\- Jesteś moim bratem. A Cas… Cas potrafi rzeczy. – Dean spojrzał na przerażonego w tej chwili ukochanego. Stał tutaj sam, jak posąg soli, oceniany przez dwóch królewiczów. Jedne ich pstryknięcie palcem, a zostałby od razu przywiązany do słupa i spalony. A teraz jeszcze miał coś pokazać?!  
Nie umiał jak Gabriel zmieniać koloru włosów czy oczu. Ani robić sztuczek z dymem. Nie wiedział jak wino zachowa się w porównaniu do wody. Ruszył więc na sztywnych nogach do okna i otworzył je szeroko.  
Odsunął się po chwili i oparł o ścianę.  
Cisza się przedłużała, a Sam stawał się coraz bardziej poirytowany.  
\- Co potrafi? Otworzyć okno? Na dodatek niemowa i…  
\- Już – odparł cicho Castiel, otwierając oczy. Przez okno wleciało pięć jastrzębi, blisko dziesięć kruków oraz dwa wielkie, białe orły. Usiadły wszędzie gdzie się dało: na ramach łóżka, na stole, na oparciu wolnego krzesła i na żerdziach pod sufitem. Wszystkie były cicho, złożyły swoje skrzydła i pochyliły lekko łby.  
Sam zbladł.  
\- Jasne… nie zetną nam głów, a od razu rzucą na stos. Ładny koniec rodu Winchesterów…  
\- Dlatego nikt się nie dowie – Dean położył dłoń na ramieniu brata i uśmiechnął się lekko. – No dalej Sammy, już od lat nie zaznaliśmy jakiegoś dreszczyku emocji.  
Sam chciał oponować, ale widząc znajomy błysk w zielonych oczach wiedział, że już nic go nie przekona.  
Ptaki jeden po drugim wylatywały przez nadal otwarte okno.

Gdy Cas opuszczał zamek Winchesterów księżyc był już w połowie swojej drogi po niebie.


	4. ...parających się magią.

Takie spotkania urządzali prawie co wieczór. Cas oraz młodzi królewicze. Castiel dowiadywał się coraz więcej o życiu na dworze, raz czy dwa, Sam wspominał, że przy sprzyjających okolicznościach mogliby tak naprawdę postarać się o przeniesienie jego i Gabriela bliżej ich zamku.  
\- Nie mógłbym. Oczywiście, macie tu las, ale… tutaj jest tyle polowań. Tyle gwaru, ścisku…. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mógłbym tutaj zamieszkać. A Gabriel na pewno. Jest przywiązany do naszej wsi. A teraz smali cholewy do jednej z gospodyń więc na pewno się nie przeniesie.

Zima była nadzwyczaj mroźna i dokuczliwa. Ciągle sypał śnieg. Niektóre wioski były odcięte od reszty przez jego nadmiar lub ujemne temperatury.  
Nie była to dobra pora na jakiekolwiek podróże. Zwierzęta usnęły na zimę zamierzając przeczekać najmniej urodzajne miesiące i obudzić się na wiosnę.  
Z Gabrielem jak co roku nosili orzechy, suszone owoce, słoninę i słomę, by pomóc tym zwierzętom, które nie zasnęły. W domu, gdzie ciągle palono, przy płomieniach suszyły się zioła.  
Jak każdej zimy mieli więcej osób przychodzących z chorobami. Często była to zwykła grypa, bezsenność czy nieustające przez zimno drgawki. Castiel uczył się, obserwując i asystując Gabrielowi przy wizytach. Dwa razy zdarzyło im się jednak wyjść na konsultację do osób, które miały zapalenie płuc. Nieprzyjemna choroba rozkładała pacjentów od środka, nie pozwalała normalnie odetchnąć czy wypowiedzieć zdania bez krztuszenia się. Gabriel jednak sprawował się dzielnie, jako znachor miał tutaj pole do popisu. W momencie, gdy we wsi z wieloletnią tradycją rodziny znachorów jest wprowadzany zakaz obrządków i tym podobnych związanych z czczeniem kogoś innego niż Boga w trzech osobach, ledwie garstka osób tak naprawdę zmienia swoją wiarę. Reszta wierzy w to, co wierzyła kiedyś i nadal polega bardziej na złotookim lekarzu niż na ubranym w szaty doktorze z pobliskiego dworu, który za wizytę weźmie sobie całą sakiewkę monet.

\- Mam złe przeczucia – Gabriel opadł na swoje łóżko, a kot wskoczył mu zaraz na kolana. Zwinął się w kłębek i zamruczał krótko, jakby potakując.  
\- Co do czego?  
\- Co do tej zimy. To… - pokręcił głową, układając się wygodniej i wpatrując się w sufit. – Po prostu… mam wrażenie, że nie będzie to nasza najlepsza.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Radzimy, a raczej radzisz, sobie świetnie. Kilka wyleczonych osób, reszta w trakcie zażywania ziół. Wszystkim się poprawia. Puszczyk ostatnio mówił, że na północy robi się już spokojniej, że śnieg zaczyna odstępować…  
Nieważne ile przykładów podał, Gabriel nadal leżał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rękoma za głową, wpatrując się w sufit. Po tym, jak cisza przeciągała się już zdecydowanie za długo, Castiel ruszył do ognia. Położył się przy ziołach, wpatrując się w ogień i przymykając po chwili oczy.

Obudził go wrzask kruka, który bił właśnie w okno. Gabriel spał, zamknięty w swoim pokoju z kotem.  
\- C-co? Co się dzieje? – Otworzył okno. Ptak wleciał od razu, zrobił kilka kółek pomiędzy żerdziami I znowu wyleciał. Krzyczał w kółko to samo:  
\- Gwardia nadjeżdża! Gwardia! Gwardia nadjeżdża!

Castiel jak najszybciej przykrył zioła. Kamienie i minerały, które ładowały się zawsze  o świcie, zgarnął w szufladę. Serwetami i kocami przykrył sygile. Jedną jednak na szybko narysował węglem na żebrach. Dosłownie chwilę później usłyszał parskanie koni. Biegły ciężkim kłusem przedzierając się przez warstwy śniegu, który zalegał w całej wiosce, nie licząc małych ścieżek, które wydeptano z chaty do chaty.  
Kolejne parskanie koni. Kilka głuchych stąpnięć i skrzypienie śniegu, gdy jeźdźcy zeskakiwali z koni i przywiązywali je do pobliskich drzew. Zanim Castiel zdążył odejść w głąb sieni, gwardziści dostrzegli go w oknie.  
\- Otwierać! Przysyła nas Jego Wysokość Król Winchester!

Przez tę jedną, okropną chwilę wszystko, co przeżył z Deanem stanęło mu przed oczami. Każde spojrzenie, każde spotkanie, każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk i obietnica na kolejne spotkanie. Przez ostatni miesiąc nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Wierzył, że musieli wyjechać czy po prostu było zbyt niebezpiecznie wysyłać ptaki w taką śnieżycę.  
Skąd więc dowiedział się o nich sam król? Czy to właśnie teraz zaciągną go na stos lub na ścięcie? A może postawią przed Naomi?  
A jak jego, to i Gabriela. Castiel uchodził nadal za dziecko, więc to Gabriel miał go pilnować. Za nieprzestrzeganie swoich obowiązków on także mógł zostać ścię-

\- Otwierać, bo wywarzymy drzwi! – Krzyknięto, a drzwi jęknęły żałośnie, gdy jeden z gwardzistów na nie naparł, szarpiąc za klamkę.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – Gabriel narzucił na siebie miękkie sukno z runami wszytymi od środka, po czym zbliżył się do drzwi. – Castiel, dlaczego ich nie wpuszczasz?! Chcesz nas stracić?  
\- Gabe, ja…  
Nie było już szans na odwleczenie tego. Gabriel wyjął knebel i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając ich do środka i z niechęcią patrząc jak w cieple ognia z ich szat i zbroi spływa śnieg.  
\- Patrząc na kolor waszych szat nie przyjechaliście na miłą pogawędkę, co? – Spytał się, zamykając drzwi i opierając się o nie. Castiel wycofał się do ognia, a przy jego nogach pojawił się kot. – O co chodzi?  
\- Powiedziano nam, że mieszkają tutaj lekarze.  
Gabriel drgnął zauważalnie, prostując się od razu.  
\- Całkiem możliwe, jednak wiedzą panowie jak działają plotki… - nie zdążył dokończyć. Chwycono go za przód bluzy i podciągnięto do góry.  
\- Mieszkają tu, czy nie? – Syknął wysoki gwardzista, niemalże plując Gabrielowi w twarz.  
\- Mieszkają – odpowiedział spokojnie Gabe, chociaż od strony kominka Castiel widział jak w dłoni ściska woreczek złego uroku. – Do czego panowie piją?

Odstawiono go na ziemię. Posłańcy wymienili niepewne spojrzenia i po chwili podjęli decyzję:  
\- Książę Samuel jest chory. Najlepsi doktorzy dworu nie radzą sobie w powstrzymaniu choroby. Wielu z nich obawia się, że choroba zakończy się śmiercią. – Jak na znak wszyscy trzej przeżegnali się i dotknęli w pierś, gdzie zapewne mieli zawieszone krzyżyki. – Książę Dean wspomniał jednak, że we wsi, gdzie organizowano Festiwal Jesieni znajdują się bracia o nadzwyczajnych umiejętnościach. Doktorzy także są ciekawi waszych umiejętności, a i zaoferowali pomoc, gdyby była potrzeba asystentów czy rad kogoś bardziej… miejscowego.  
\- Podziękujcie im z całego serca, ale wystarczy mi mój brat. Dopiero się uczy, ale to on będzie najlepszym asystentem.  
\- Możecie wyruszyć już teraz?  
\- Rozgrzejcie się w pobliskiej karczmie, a my osiodłamy konie i przygotujemy się do podróży.

Odczekali chwilę aż posłańcy oddalą się w stronę wiecznie otwartej jadłodajni.  
\- Widzisz, Casie? O tym mówiłem… ta zima nam nie sprzyja…  
Castiel przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę. Nie rozumiał tego pesymizmu: zostali wezwani na leczenie, teraz mieli ich w garści. Mogli zarządzić, żeby leczyć tylko we dwójkę a więc nikt by nie widział jakimi sposobami leczą. W czym Gabriel widział więc problem?

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Zdecydowanie nie. Pogańskie wioski rzadko kiedy pozwalają sobie na nowe osoby I nowe zblecenia. Jego Wysokość zobaczy, odmówią zbyt próżni, a jednakowo bojący się o nakrycie ich na sprawowaniu czarnej magii.  
\- Wiesz co zaraz zobaczę, Metatronie? Ciebie na czubku wierzy, spadającego prosto w dół.  
\- Jak Jego Wysokość śmie? Jestem posłańcem królowe-  
\- Mojej żony, Metatronie! A dopóki nie żyjemy w czasach, gdy to kobieta jest wyżej od męża, dopóty to przede mną będziesz odpowiadał pierwszy! Jeśli karzę cię ściąć, tak też uczynię! – Krzyknął na niego John.  
Bobby z Deanem stali obok, obserwując tą wymian zdań. Wydawało się jednak, że tylko Bobby tak naprawdę jej słuchał. Królewicz wpatrywał się w białe pejzaże za oknem. Znowu zaczął padać śnieg. Ta błahostka wydała mu się nagle złym omenem. Biel. Biel utożsamiana ze spokojem. A spokój? Ze śmiercią. Czy to było możliwe? To, że jego młodszy brat mógł tak ciężko zachorować? Nie, przecież… był młodszy! Mniej buńczuczny, mniej zauważalny… Spędzał większość czasu pomiędzy zbiorami ksiąg niż na polowaniach i delegacjach! Czemu to jego zmorzyła choroba, a nie Deana?

\- Panie, gwardziści i lekarze u drzwi.  
\- Wpuść ich! Czemuś się guzdrzesz?!  
Bobby pokręcił powoli głową. John sam odchodził od zmysłów. Jego młodszy syn, który – oczywiście – nie miał dostać tronu, ale byłby najlepszym taktykiem i uczonym w całym rodzie teraz był na łożu śmierci. Czuł jak każda sekunda przybliża ich do tragedii.  
\- Jego Wysokość – bracia podeszli pod sam tron, klękając i pochylając głowy. Król podniósł się i podał im ręce, po chwili ściskając je mocno.  
\- Nie czas na chlubne przemowy. Ratujcie mojego syna.

Pozwolono im zostać we trójkę z chorym. Gabriel, Castiel i Dean stanęli nad łóżkiem. Dean po ledwie kilku sekundach odszedł do okna, opierając czoło o szybę i nerwowo gryząc dolną wargę.  
\- Castiel, rozpakuj rzeczy… - powiedział cicho do brata.  
Sam miał półprzymknięte powieki, oddychał ciężko przez zęby tak, że świszczało. Prześcieradła i koce były całe przepocone. Widać męczyła go gorączka, która nie pozwalała mu nawet spać: sine kręgi pod oczami wydawały się sięgać już policzków.  
\- Sam… Sam, mrugnij jeśli mnie słyszysz i rozumiesz. – Mrugnięcie. Brązowe oczy skupiły się na znachorze. – Nazywam się Gabriel. A to Castiel. Spróbujemy wziąć sprawy w nasze ręce.  
\- Wielu próbowało – szepnął Dean. – Jeśli wyzdrowieje… W ogóle jego wyzdrowienie to będzie cud.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się delikatnie, powoli zdejmując mokrą szmatkę z czoła królewicza. Ku jego zdziwieniu to Castiel wypowiedział słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta:  
\- Nigdy nie pokładaj wiary w lekarzach, książę. Gdy oczekujesz cudu, uwierz w czarownika.


	5. W tej historii, król musi być srogi...

Po godzinie siedzenia przy pracujących braciach Dean postanowił wyjść z komnaty. Odprowadzony został zmartwionym spojrzeniem Castiela.  
\- Nie rozpraszaj się – mruknął do niego Gabriel, zaraz spoglądając jak blade dłonie chłopaka mocniej zaciskają się na jego własnych nadgarstkach. Powoli przesuwali dłońmi nad ciałem Sama, by odszukać miejsca, które wyróżniały się innym natężeniem energii. Po kilku próbach w końcu się udało. Siedziało to nisko w ciele, gdzieś w okolicy żołądka, ale Gabriel sam nie był peny co to mogło być. Gdy nacisnął skórę w tym miejscu coś ugięło się pod jego palcami, na co Sam zatrząsł się słabo.   
\- Jakaś… narośl? Guz wewnętrzny? – Mruknął, przyglądając się skórze dookoła. Nie była nabrzmiała czy zaczerwieniona, ale skrywała pod sobą coś zdecydowanie niesprzyjającego zdrowiu królewicza.   
\- Oprócz tego coś jeszcze jest?   
\- Zapalenie płuc – Gabriel sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął kilka flakoników, na które spojrzał pod światło. – Sam – odezwał się głośniej i wyraźniej, na co chłopak uchylił znowu powieki. – Dostaniesz teraz dużą łyżkę strasznie słodkiego syropu, jasne? Masz wszystko przełknąć i nie zwymiotować – Castiel podał mu łyżkę, na której pojawił się zaraz błękitny oraz żółty płyn. Młodszy z braci podtrzymał lekko głowę chorego i trwał tak na tyle długo, by królewicz bez problemu mógł przełknąć.   
\- Teraz pójdziemy porozmawiać z twoim ojcem – dodał Gabriel i schował flakoniki do torby. – Casie, zapnij wszystko dokładnie i bierz torby. Idziemy ogłosić dobrą nowinę.  
\- Po co brać torby jak zaraz tu wrócimy?  
\- Nie ufam tutejszym szczurom – odrzekł spokojnie, poprawiając na sobie tunikę i wychodząc z komnaty. Gdy wyszli, drzwi zaraz obok zamknęły się szybko. – Mówiłem: szczury – szepnął do brata.

Sala królewska w tej chwili wyglądała jak rynek. Na stołach wniesionych z rozkazu króla, piętrzyły się przekąski i misy z napojami. Niektóre napoje w okrągłych beczkach lub smukłych, ciemnych butelkach były alkoholowe, co widocznie odbijało się na niektórych gościach.   
\- Dean? Co się tu dzieje? – Spytał się cicho Cas, gdy królewicz chyłkiem podszedł do nich i musnął ukochanego po dłoni.   
\- To są lekarze. Wszyscy, których udało się sprowadzić z królestwa. Większa część z nich już zbadała Sama, inni pojawili się tylko, żeby skorzystać z darmowych napitków – westchnął poirytowany.   
Ich dłonie znowu się musnęły, a z barków królewicza zeszło trochę spięcia.

Nagle tłum zafalował, zaczął rozstępować się na boki. Cała sala jakby się wyciszyła, gdy król szedł przez środek komnaty. Z nikim się nie witał, nie kiwał głową i nie ściskał rąk: szedł szybko w ich stronę, a złota korona lśniła, rzucając kolorowe odblaski na wysokie ściany.   
Gabriel i Castiel, od razu przyklęknęli: ci wszyscy lekarze i znachorzy mogli być już przyjmowani wiele razy na dworach, na pewno byli wyżej w hierarchii społecznej, gdzie Castielowi i Gabrielowi brakło kilku pozycji w górę. Nie chcieli więc być niegrzeczni jedynie pochylając głowy.   
Winchester znowu westchnął i zmęczonym głosem poprosić, żeby wstali.   
\- Co z moim synem?   
Gabriel przed odpowiedzią spojrzał na młodszego brata, a później na ludzi dookoła. Udawali, że wrócili do rozmów i swoich spraw, jednak wiadomym było, że w tym momencie każda para uszu była skupiona na tym, co powie nieznany nikomu znachor.   
\- Wyzdrowieje – najciszej jak mógł odrzekł Gabriel. Ktoś wzniósł toast, wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć, zrobił się jeszcze większy tłok, a Dean otworzył szeroko usta.   
Jedynie John nie wydawał się szczęśliwy. Przypatrywał się dwóch braciom i skinął ręką na wyjście.   
\- Proszę wyjść ze mną na chwilę, Gabrielu.

Gabriel wyjaśniał Johnowi, że chce zapewnić odpowiednią opiekę Samowi. Jednak będzie to wymagało kilku rzeczy i kilku spełnionych warunków, które mimo wszystko królowi mogą się nie spodobać.   
Już przy pierwszym się skrzywił. Gabriel wymagał, by w trakcie leczenia, a szzczególnie, przy operacji, do której za jakiś czas dojdzie, w komnacie nie życzy sobie nikogo oprócz swojego brata. Nawet króla, królewicza Deana, a na pewno nie życzy sobie obecności jakichś innych lekarzy.   
Reszta warunków była oczywista i zamykała się w tym, że Gabriel oraz Castiel od jutrzejszego dnia będą mieszkać w pustych wcześniej komnatach w pałacu, ale jadać będą sami.   
\- Mimo to, zapewniasz, że mój syn wyzdrowieje?   
\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze w przeciągu miesiąca wstanie z łóżka i wróci do swoich książek.  
Ścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym wrócili do komnaty.

Mijał dzień za dniem. Tydzień za tygodniem. Deana roznosiło, ażby zajrzeć do Sama czy chociażby zobaczyć czy ten jeszcze żyje. Castiel jednak zapewniał go, że wszystko jest w porządku.   
Mniej więcej w trakcie drugiego tygodnia Gabriel przyłapał młodszego brata na wymykaniu się z ich pokoju.   
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – Pstryknięciem palców zapalił świecę przy swoim łóżku.   
Castiel zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi i spuścił głowę.   
Przez prawie godzinę słuchał morałów starszego brata, gdy ten dowiedział się, że jego i Deana łączy coś więcej niż znajomość jeszcze z czasu Festiwalu Jesieni.   
\- Wpędzisz nas w kłopoty, Casie…  
\- Jesteśmy tu teraz najważniejszymi osobami w całym królestwie! To od nas zależy życie Sama, nie mogliby nas teraz od niego odsunąć nieważne co by się stało! – Stwierdził pewnie Cas, zaciskając palce w pięści. Wiedział, że Gabriel miał rację, że to było igranie z ogniem. Z drugiej strony teraz, gdy w końcu znajdował się bliżej niż kilka wsi dalej, od Deana, mógł z nim więcej przebywać i siedzieć w jego komnacie niemalże do rana!

Właśnie: do rana.   
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił Castiel wraz ze wschodem słońca, nie było śniadanie. Było przejście się do komnaty Sama. Zmiana jego ręczników, rozchylenie kotar zasłaniających okna, na których parapetach ładowały się kryształy. Zostawały wtedy zmienione z tymi, które całą noc leżały wokół łóżka królewicza. Te, naładowane światłem księżyca, były najlepsze jeśli chodzi o wyciąganie zarazków i nieprzyjemnej energii. Najbardziej okrągłe i płaskie przykładane były do jego boku, gdzie nadal odznaczała się nieprzyjemna gula pod skórą.   
Przy okazji szedł na sam koniec komnaty i otwierał jedno z okien na oścież, by do środka mógł wlecieć kruk. Czarne zwierzę zataczało wtedy kręgi pod wysokim sklepieniem i siadało na oparciu łóżka. Kruk opowiadał Castielowi, w których częściach królestwa następowała już wiosna, a śniegu było coraz mniej. Wspominał też o tym, co dzieje się w ich wsi. Zgodnie z opowieścią, wszyscy już wiedzieli, że bracia Novak zaczęli leczyć królewicza. Kot na czas nieobecność swoich panów przeniósł się do Lily.

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, coraz bliżej było do daty, którą wyznaczył Gabriel na oficjalną operację i pozbycie się guza. Do tego czasu miał nikłą nadzieję, że dzięki okładom, kryształom oraz pomocnym sygilom, sam zniknie. Tego samego wieczora rozpalili tak dużo łuczyny, że w całej komnacie było duszno, a suche drewienka trzaskały zjadane przez ogień. Dookoła stały świece, a drzwi były zamknięcie na klucz, który teraz znajdował się w kieszeni Gabriela.   
Już wcześniej poprosili o kilka dużych dzbanów z zimną i gorącą wodą. Gorąca woda miała pomóc przy operacji, a zimna… zimna miała być dla ptaków.   
Gabriel, który energię potrafił czerpać z ognia jak i zwierząt, sprosił na ten jeden wieczór połowę ptactwa z lasu. Dookoła latały pióra, gdy kolejne pojawiały się, wlatując przez okno i pozdrawiając braci machnięciem skrzydła. Sam, ledwie przytomny z gorąca od ognia jak i własnej gorączki, rozglądał się nieprzytomnie, trzymając się jednak głosu Gabriela.   
Mężczyzna miał na sobie już tylko spodnie. Na jego ciele odznaczały się namalowane węglem sygile. Mruczał cicho zaklęcia i to właśnie tego dźwięku trzymał się Sammy. Złotooki znachor zakreślił nieznany mu znak nad głową, po czym sięgnął po cienki nożyk.   
Castiel stojący obok przyłączył się tak samo cichym i niskim głosem, biorąc dłoń Sama w swoją i ściskając kilka energetycznych kamieni.

Skończyli w środku nocy. Dziwny, porowaty i pokryty już zakrzepłą krwią guz został wycięty bez naruszenia innych narządów. Skóra zaszyta i dla dobrej zdrowotności skropiona zielonym woskiem oraz obłożona listkami błękitnych kwiatów jak nakazywał zwyczaj w ich rodzinie.   
Zmęczony Sam mimo to, wydawał się w lepszej kondycji. Zapalenie płuc, które już od drugiego tygodnia zaczynało ustępować, teraz było ledwie zauważalne. Wodził za nimi wzrokiem, uśmiechając się nikle i najwidoczniej samemu czując, że jest lepiej.

Jedyne, co królewscy lekarze otrzymali, był to wycięty guz do ich osobistych badań. Gabriel i Castiel pożegnali się z królewiczem i wrócili do swojego pokoju. Zrzucili z siebie ubrania i położyli się, od razu zasypiając.

Królewskie drzwi z białego drewna zatrzęsły się od uderzeń. To nie był jednak zamek Winchesterów, tylko królowej Naomi. Po tym, jak strażnik po raz pięćdziesiąty tłumaczył niskiemu mężczyźnie, że nie może budzić królowej o tak kuriozalnej godzinie, ona sama wyszła im naprzeciw. Obaj padli na kolana.  
\- Metatron? – Ciemna, wyskubana brew uniosła się pytająco. – Co ty tu robisz? Masz mi coś do zawiadomienia?  
\- Czarna magia w zamku Winchesterów, moja pani. Czarna magia!


	6. ...a prawo wygrać ponad wszystko.

W dzień po operacji, bracia Novak wstali jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, by posprzątać komnatę, w której leczyli Sama. Pióra oraz odchody ptaków zostały wyrzucone oraz dokładnie starte, a sygile przemyte resztkami wody tak, by nie pozostawiły po sobie żadnego śladu. Jedynie kryształy w pobliżu łóżka królewicza zostały ponownie zmienione przez Castiela, a pozostałe wystawione na parapet. Sam obudził się, gdy kończyli sprzątać. Jego twarz nabrała przez noc kolorów, zszyta rana, z której Gabriel delikatnie zdjął listki, nie wydawała się w żaden sposób babrać. Zapalenie płuc było już tylko wspomnieniem, po którym został jeszcze lekki kaszel mający zniknąć w ciągu kilku dni.  
\- Jak się czujesz, Sam? – Spytał Gabriel, podając mu dłoń i pomagając podnieść się do siadu.  
\- Dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od… ile ja już tu leżę?  
\- Miesiąc, może dwa? Sam straciłem rachubę – złote oczy Gabriela zalśniły, a Cas odwrócił głowę, słysząc dziwny ton głosu brata.   
\- Czy to już koniec leczenia? – Sam spojrzał na spakowane torby stojące przy ścianie.  
\- W pewnym sensie. Została jeszcze rekonwalescencja, tak dla zdrowotności. Okłady, jakieś napary i nadal będziemy trzymać cię w pobliżu kryształów, to na pewno… Casie? Proszę, pomimo dość wczesnej pory, zbudź już Deana. Niech się dowie, że jego młodszy brat zaczyna gadać i zachowywać się jak człowiek.   
Po tym, jak zostali w komnacie sami, Gabriel podszedł do okna i rozsunął zasłony trochę bardziej, by samemu móc przyglądać się powoli wschodzącemu słońcu.  
\- Gabrielu? Kto was tego nauczył?  
\- Tego leczenia? Ciotka Miranda i nasza matka… magia pojawiła się sama, przekazana w genach… - gdy na dłuższy czas zapadła cisza, Gabriel poczuł jak w jego gardle rośnie gula. Tak dawno o tym nie myślał, nie mówił… Castiel już dawno wyrósł z tego, by pytać o matkę czy o to, jak było kiedyś. – Tęsknię za nimi, wiesz? Szczególnie za matką… Mam nadzieję, że wasze chrześcijańskie pogadanki o spotkaniu zmarłych się sprawdzą…

\- Sammy? – W tym samym momencie do komnaty wpadł Dean, jeszcze w luźnych spodniach i lekkiej, rozchełstanej koszuli.   
\- Dean – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko i pozwolił się objąć. – Spokojnie, jestem tu. Nie udawaj już takiej płaczki.  
\- Idioto, nawet tak nie mów. Twój stan był, cholera, krytyczny! Przez miesiąc!   
\- Ale już nie jest. Nie ma się czym martwić, królewiczu – Gabriel oparty o ścianę, spojrzał znowu za okno. Castiel podszedł do niego i spytał się co się stało.   
\- Wiosna idzie, braciszku… a my niedługo wynosimy się na wieś. Pomyśl ile sadzenia, ile roboty… idę o zakład, że Lilly zagoni nas do pracy. – Mówił to wszystko ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, co zmartwiło nie tylko Castiela, ale także Winchesterów.  
\- Jeśli chcecie, ojciec na pewno pozwoli wam tu zostać. Jesteście przecież zasłużonymi medykami, nie będę zdziwiony jeśli będzie nalegał na wasze zostanie tutaj.  
\- Niestety, ale będziemy zmuszeni odmówić, jaśnie książę. To nie nasze miejsce, prawda Casie?   
Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu mimowolnie powędrowało do Deana. Chwilę patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa, a Cas tylko skinął bratu głową.

Śniadanie przerodziło się w prawdziwą ucztę na cześć wyzdrowienia królewicza Sama. Został sproszony, ponownie, cały dwór i wszyscy lekarze, którzy, chociaż dopytywali się braci jak to zrobili, ci mówili, że polegali jedynie na starych książkach i praktyce.   
Bobby, stojący niedaleko roześmianego króla wodził spojrzeniem po całej komnacie, aż w końcu skinął na Deana. Ten podszedł szybko, zostawiając na chwilę znachorów.   
\- Tak, Bobby?  
\- Dean – mężczyzna pociągnął go w dół za ramię tak, by mogli rozmawiać jak najbardziej prywatnie w tak zatłoczonym miejscu. – Widziałeś Metatrona? Nie ma go od poprzedniego śniadania, nie widziałem go nigdzie na korytarzu, a tutaj także go nie ma…  
\- Więc powinniśmy świętować – zaśmiał się książę, klepiąc go po ramieniu i wznosząc kielich wina. Kilka osób naokoło, nie wiedząc nawet za co wznoszono toast, zrobiło to samo. Zanim Bobby zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Deana już nie było. Pochłonął go tłum, a później znalazł się przy ścianie rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi, którzy w następnym tygodniu mieli wrócić do swojej wsi.

Bliżej wieczora, gdy część dworu wróciła do siebie, by zawitać w pałacu kolejnego dnia, cała rodzina królewska oraz Novakowie zebrali się w komnacie, w której przebywał Sam. Obok, na dostawionej półce stał już stos książek, którymi zajmował się w trakcie uczty śniadaniowo-obiadowej.   
\- Jeśli kolejny raz coś się stanie… możemy na was liczyć?   
\- Oczywiście, wasza królewska mość – odpowiedzieli we dwóch. Po kolejnym pytaniu króla, Castiel zaczął szczegółowo wyjaśniać na czym będzie polegało leczenie Sama w trakcie tego tygodnia. Wcześniej ustalili z Gabrielem, że jeśli jego stan nie pogorszy się, postarają się zostać jedynie przy kryształach i naparach, a sygile namalują tylko w sytuacjach krytycznych.   
Pomimo zapadającego szybko zmroku Gabriel odgarnął ciężką zasłonę i uchylił okno, pozwalając chłodnemu powietrzu wedrzeć się do komnaty.   
Dosłownie moment później, gdy Dean chciał już zaproponować zamknięcie okna, w szybę uderzył kruk. Skrzeczał i krakał nieznośnie głośno. Zazwyczaj poważne, spokojne czarne oczy teraz były wybałuszone. Przewracał nimi, uderzając ciągle w szybę, a Gabriel stojący tak blisko mógł dojrzeć pokazujące się co chwilę białka. W końcu ptak wleciał do komnaty zataczając koła pod sklepieniem i nadal okropnie krzycząc.   
Castiel nic z tego nie rozumiał. Spojrzał szybko na Gabriela. Złote oczy były w nim utkwione.   
„Udawaj zdziwionego” Castiel zadrżał, słysząc tę myśl w swojej głowie. Nie musiał udawać. To, jak wiele zdolności posiadał Gabriel zawsze go zaskakiwało i miał pewność, że nie wie o co najmniej połowie z nich.  
Drzwi do komnaty zostały otwarte na oścież z głośnym łomotem ciężkich butów żołnierzy. Dwóch z nich od razu podbiegło do Gabriela unieruchamiając go. Kolejna dwójka złapała Castiela. Ostatnia para zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie, jawnie trzymając dłonie na głowicach swoich mieczy.   
Kruk zaskrzeczał przerażony, po chwili wypadając przez okno i lecąc w ciemność.

Naomi zdjęła z głowy kaptur przyglądając się zaskoczonemu towarzystwu. Zza jej sukni wychynął Metatron, wpijając swoje szczurze oczka prosto w Gabriela.   
\- Witaj mężu. – Skłoniła się lekko.  
\- Naomi – John niemalże warczał. Cała jego postura wydawała się powiększać z każdą sekundą, gdy coraz bardziej napinał barki, a palce zaciskał w pięści. Podobna rzecz działa się z Deanem, ale Bobby złapał go boleśnie za łokieć i jednym spojrzeniem dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, by zachował spokój. –Jeśli chciałaś złożyć… wizytę… wypadałoby poinformować. Wypuść dworskich lekarzy!   
\- Lekarzy? To są czarownicy! Potomkowie wiedźm, mój królu!   
\- Udowodnij to!   
Metatron jakby tylko na to czekał. Rzucił się do ściany, gdzie stały torby braci. Wysypał ich zawartość na ziemię. Rozległ się okropny dźwięk tłuczonych kryształów, flakoników oraz kamieni uderzających o posadzkę. Na samym końcu spadło kilka zwierzęcych czaszek, kości ptaków oraz skórzana książka. To ją Metatron pochwycił, biegnąc do królowej. Ta, wzięła ją od niego i przejrzała, uśmiechając się. Szatańskie znaki, inny język, symbole i przepisy na najróżniejsze mikstury. Z nieznikającym uśmiechem, podała dowód mężowi. Winchester jedynie spojrzał na kilka pierwszych stron, po czym odrzucił książkę.   
Gabriel, Sam oraz Bobby przysłuchiwali się wymianie zdań. Wzrok Deana utkwiony był w Castielu, który tępo wpatrywał się w potłuczone kryształy.   
\- Uratowali mojego syna! Twojego także, Naomi!   
\- Prawo, jest prawem! Za używanie czarnej magii grozi stos, mój najdroższy mężu. Myślisz, że chcę widzieć jak ci dwaj płoną? Oczywiście, że nie, nie jestem aż tak okrutna. Jednak nie po to oboje walczyliśmy o kraj chrześcijański by teraz robić wyjątki dla takich… heretyków!

Gdy cisza się przedłużała, Naomi uniosła lekko podbródek i powoli przesunęła spojrzeniem po każdym z osobna.   
\- Jeśli nie ma sprzeciwów liczę na to, że Gabriel oraz Castiel Novak spłoną jutro w południe.   
\- Nie! – Wszyscy spojrzeli na Gabriela, który trząsł się, ledwie stojąc na nogach. – Casie nie miał z tym nic wspólnego! Wykonywał tylko to, o co prosiłem! Jest zwykłym znachorem, bez żadnej magii w sobie! Nasza matka to potwierdziła, gdy się urodził! On nie jest magiem ani czarnoksiężnikiem! Wykorzystuje tylko kryształy i kamienie!  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co robi ani jak to robi. Był z tobą w zmowie, pomagał ci przy zaklęciach.   
\- Jeśli mogę się odezwać – do rozmowy cichym, spokojnym głosem wtrącił się Sam. – A raczej powinienem mieć do tego prawo, bo to też o moje życie się rozchodzi… zgodnie z tym, co zauważyłem u innych lekarzy, używanie kryształów i naparów ziołowych nie wykracza poza chrześcijańskie zwyczaje, więc nie może być w żaden sposób uważane jako praktykowanie czarnej magii. Jeśli jednak się mylę, to czarownikami jest co najmniej połowa okolicznych lekarzy. Nie wiem czy na placu znajdzie się wystarczająco miejsca na tyle stosów.   
\- Pomagał mu! – Naomi wskazała na Gabriela, na co ten szarpnął się. Bezskutecznie zresztą próbując wyrwać się strażnikom. – Powinien także spłonąć.   
\- Nie! Możecie mnie połamać na kole, spalić, pobić, skrzywdzić, zabić, ale… na miłość boską! Nie dotykajcie mojego brata! – Krzyknął, a po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy, gdy ponownie szarpał się w objęciach strażników.  
\- Do tak spornych sądów powinno być rozpoczęte postępowanie prawne, zwołany rząd oraz… - Bobby mówił to cicho do króla, na co ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie ma na to czasu. Moja żona chce właśnie zamordować ludzi, którzy uratowali mojego syna.   
\- Nic na to nie poradzisz, królu. Gabriel ma już trochę lat na karku. Urodził się za mojego panowania. To ja mam nad nim kontrolę. Nakazuję go spalić wraz z jego młodszym bratem.   
\- Nie mojego brata! – Gabriel szarpał się co kilka sekund, podnosząc znowu oczy i rzucając nimi dookoła jak przestraszone zwierzę złapane nagle w sidła. – Nie, nie możecie! Ha! Nie możecie go skrzywdzić, nic nie zrobił i… i…  
\- Castielu, kiedy się urodziłeś? – To John odwrócił się do drugiego, pojmanego przez żołnierzy chłopaka.  
\- W roku waszego małżeństwa. Zimą. – Głos miał cichy i jakby pusty. Deana przeszedł od niego dreszcz.  
\- Więc ja też mogę decydować o jego losie, Naomi. Jest tak samo moim jak i twoim poddanym, jeśli chodzi o czas, gdy kraj nie jest w trakcie wojny. Nie zgadzam się na jego ukaranie. Jego brat zaświadczył, że nie jest czarnoksiężnikiem.   
\- Może kłamać!  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! W momencie, gdy nie ma innych świadków musimy uwierzyć słowom tego, którego podopiecznym jest Castiel, czyli jego bratu. Gabriel tak powiedział, więc taka – według wspólnego prawa – jest prawda.

Kłótnia trwała długo. Żadne z nich nie chciało ustąpić, broniąc swoich racji i praw do kierowania ludzkim życiem. Castiel był już przytrzymywany przez strażników, a spojrzenie wlepione miał teraz w swojego brata. Gabriel, pociągając nosem słuchał wymiany zdań. To było dziwne, słuchać o tym, jak ktoś kłóci się o twoje życie, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. Tylko posłusznie czekać na werdykt.   
Padł po kolejnych długich minutach.

Bracia Novak zostali osądzeni bez zgromadzenia ze względu na sytuację wyjątkową. Pomimo nalegań Naomi, król Winchester nie dopuścił do spalenia na stosie. Nie mógł jednak obejść kary śmierci, o której pisano także w prawach jego kraju. Jedyne co mógł zrobić w sprawie Gabriela to zapewnić mu śmierć przez wypicie trucizny oraz prawo do odejścia w swojej wsi. Castiel na ten wyrok krzyknął jak wcześniej czarny kruk uderzający w okno. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi podpisując kolejne papiery.   
Po chwili słuchano dyskusji dotyczącej jego późniejszego życia. Naomi, obstawała przy takiej samej karze śmierci. Tutaj jednak Winchester kategorycznie odmówił, a w argumentacji pomógł mu Sam oraz Bobby.   
Kara banicji. W ciągu tygodnia Castiel miał zniknąć z terenów królestw Naomi oraz Winchestera. Wrócić mógł dopiero po dwudziestu latach. Sam, słuchając już skrobania pióra na papierze, spojrzał na Deana. Wpatrywał się on w plecy ojca, ale czując na sobie spojrzenie, odwrócił głowę w stronę młodszego brata. Patrzyli się na siebie, gdy po piegowatym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Tej samej nocy zostali odwiezieni do siebie. W karczmie została przyjęta rodzina królewska oraz Naomi. Gwardia przyboczna obu królestw także znalazła tam miejsce na spoczynek.   
W momencie, gdy do tak małego miejsca zjeżdża się nagle tyle ludzi, w większości chat zostały pozapalane światła. Mieszkańcy wychodzili na ulice niosąc świece, chowając za sobą dzieci. Mężczyźni trzymali na podorędziu widły i noże do krojenia mięsa. Każdy w takiej sytuacji myślał o wojnie. Zauważono jednak wiezionych, skutych dwóch mężczyzn. Znachorów, dla których wioska miała dużo do zawdzięczenia.   
Lilly, której chata stała najbliżej głównego placu wybuchła płaczem, widząc Gabriela. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Nie chodziło nawet o zbyt lekkie palto, którym był nakryty w tę chłodną noc. Z ust leciała mu krew, miał podbite oko. Żołnierze mimo nakazu króla Winchestera nie obchodzili się delikatnie z czarnoksiężnikiem, który kolejnego poranka miał trafić do piachu.   
Zostali wypuszczeni na głównym placu. Ciężkie kajdany zostały zdjęte i w tym samym momencie Cas podtrzymał starszego, chwiejącego się brata. Obaj patrzyli w ziemię, nie chcąc prowokować jakiegokolwiek odzewu ze strony straży. Poza tym Castiel czuł niewysłowiony żal do braci Winchester. Wiedział, że zrobili wszystko co mogli, jednak… to nadal było za mało. Za mało starania się, za mało siły włożonej w walkę o życie Gabriela. Życie, które jutro miało się zakończyć.   
Gdy władcy zostali poprowadzeni do karczmy wiele osób pobiegło w odwrotnym kierunku. Otoczyli braci ciasnym kręgiem, podtrzymywali Gabriela, dotykali Castiela, załamywali ręce i pytali. Ciągle pytali.   
Lilly wdarła się w sam środek i płakała, łapiąc Gabriela za twarz i całując go po powiekach, czole, policzkach, nosie. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, ale wszyscy jakby wiedzieli co się stało. Odprowadzono ich do małej chatki przy lesie, po czym zostało tam już kilka osób, bo Lilly, nadal chlipiąc przekonywała, że tutaj już nic nie poradzą. Mogą tylko dać im odpocząć. Castiel zatrzymał w drzwiach stolarza, prosząc o wykonanie trumny. Przy tym słowie głos mu się załamał, a niebieskie oczy zaszkliły.   
\- Dam ci ile tylko chcesz… byle była jasna i… gotowa na jutrzejszy poranek.

Zostali w domu we trójkę. Lilly zwinęła się u nóg Gabriela nadal płacząc i ściskając jego dłoń. Castiel usiadł naprzeciwko nich. Patrzył się na Gabriela, oddychając niespokojnie i co raz przecierając oczy.   
\- Nie płacz Casie… - poprosił w końcu Gabe. Jego głos był cichy i chrapliwy. Powoli podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał po głowie łkającą na jego kolanach dziewczynę. – Ty także, Lilly. Nie można wygrać z prawem… a na pewno nie z takim werdyktem… Będzie mi was brakować…   
Na nic zdały się jego słowa. Wypłakiwali sobie oczy aż nie zasnęli z wyczerpania. Rano do ich chatki dobijali się już gwardziści. Gabriel objął Lilly, pocałował ją czule, a później wyszeptał jej coś na ucho, na co ona wybuchła jeszcze większym płaczem. Z Castielem się przytulił. Długo i mocno, mówiąc mu, żeby słuchał się zwierząt i postarał się przeczytać wszystkie jego zeszyty. Oraz żeby uważał na siebie.  
\- Jeśli wszystko ułoży się po mojej myśli… będę nad tobą czuwał, Casie. – Przebrał się w odświętne, jasne ubranie, po czym otworzył drzwi. Gwardziści weszli do środka, a za nimi król Winchester oraz królowa Naomi. Lilly została wygoniona za drzwi.   
Gabriel przyjął flakonik jasnego, gęstego płynu. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał po wszystkich. Na koniec zerknął za okno, gdzie stała Lilly z ich kotem na rękach. Miauknął głośno, a obaj bracia drgnęli na to, słysząc stłumione przez szybę „zaopiekuję się nią”.   
\- Bądź zdrów, Casie… i niech wasz Bóg ma w swojej opiece synów króla Winchestera – powiedział cicho i wychylił flakonik. Położył się na łóżku i spojrzał jeszcze w sufit. W pokoju dało się słyszeć ciche westchnięcie. Złote oczy straciły blask i znieruchomiały. Wszyscy w pokoju oprócz Castiela zrobili znak krzyża. Cas odrętwiały podszedł do łóżka i zamknął bratu oczy.   
Naomi, nie zważając na minutę ciszy, która należała się zmarłemu, wraz ze swoją gwardią wyszła z chatki. Do środka weszło od razu kilku mężczyzn z okolicznych domów. Za przyzwoleniem Castiela wynieśli nieżywego na zewnątrz, gdzie stała przyszykowana już, jasna, drewniana trumna. Złożono go tam i zamknięto wieko, po czym z pomocą kolejnej pary mężczyzn, uniesiono powoli trumnę i ruszono na główny plac. Na te samo miejsce, gdzie jeszcze jakiś czas temu odbywał się Festiwal Jesieni. Gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło…

Król John ze swoją gwardią oddalił się w stronę karczmy. Tam weszli na konie, a król pogonił swoich synów, by zrobili to samo.  
\- Ojcze, tak nie wypada…   
\- Będąc tu, tylko to pogorszymy. Nie mogliśmy więcej zdziałać, ale to nie oznacza, że nam przebaczą… Nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj.   
Dean nic nie powiedział. Położył dłoń na chrapach swojego czarnego konia i po chwili wskoczył na siodło. Nie odwrócił się już ze strachu, że nie zapanuje nad uczuciami i pobiegnie, by opłakiwać Gabriela wraz z Castielem. By pokazać wsparcie i zrozumienie. By błagać o przebaczenie.

Nikt ze wsi nie pytał dlaczego dookoła postawionej na środku placu trumny rozkwitły nagle piwonie, róże i lilie pomimo, że na linii lasu bielił się jeszcze topniejący śnieg. Nikt nie pytał też o brak jakichkolwiek sińców na twarzy Gabriela, która jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru była cała poobijana.

Wszyscy przez godzinę stali lub klęczeli dookoła trumny. Lilly znalazła swoje miejsce przy Castielu, który nie mógł powstrzymać szlochu co raz wyrywającego się z jego gardła. Po blisko trzech godzinach stania opadł bezsilnie na kolana i wsparł czoło o zimne drewno trumny. Zapłakał żałośnie, a gdy Lilly dotknęła jego ramienia, odtrącił ją. Niewyraźnie, sepleniąc i mieszając z nerwów słowa kazał jej zostawić go samego. Powoli wracano do swoich chat lub już zza szyb okien przypatrywano się leżącemu przy trumnie Castielowi. Jego ramiona trzęsły się, gdy wstrząsał nim szloch i dreszcz za dreszczem. W końcu z nieopisanej złości uderzył pięścią w drewno i znowu zapłakał, tym razem tak przejmująco, że z pobliskiego lasu rozległ się skrzek niesamowity, a z każdego drzewa ptaki poderwały się do lotu. Tętent kopyt jeleni oraz łosi wprawiał ziemię w drżenie, gdy te ogromne stworzenia zaczęły wybiegać zza każdego domu i kłaść się dookoła trumny.

Wszystkie zwierzęta pochyliły łby i zapłakały jednym tonem wraz z łkającym Castielem. Żadne z nich nie podniosło się, gdy zaczął siąpić pierwszy, wiosenny deszcz.


End file.
